onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Prince Henry
}} '''Prince Henry Mills' is a supporting character on Once Upon a Time. As the son of King Xavier, Henry grew up spoiled yet kind-hearted, taking a particular liking to a peasant named Cora and being allowed to marry her when her magic rescued the kingdom from debt. The two went on to conceive a daughter: Regina. Henry spent the rest of his life under the thumb of one Queen or another, taking orders from Cora when it came to raising their child and later from Regina when she usurped Snow White's throne. Despite his daughter's evil ways, he always prayed that she would eventually drift from her mother's shadow and be the good person she was meant to be. However, this never quite happened during his lifetime, for she ended up sacrificing his heart - with him being the one she loved most - in order to enact the Dark Curse. Henry bore no ill will in the afterlife though, and was eventually able to ascend Mount Olympus after witnessing the redemptive soul Regina finally became after his demise. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} Prince Henry was born to King Xavier as the youngest of five brothers. One night, his father threw a royal ball in which a young woman named Cora was in attendance of. Henry approaches Cora and asks her to dance, unaware that she's crashing the party, and divulges that his kingdom is becoming poor and that his father intends to marry him off to someone who can help bring them riches. Xavier soon cuts into this dance and tells Cora that he knows she's the daughter of a miller and that, although his kingdom is poor, he will always be of higher social standing than her. At this, Cora boasts that she's able to turn straw into gold and Xavier announces this to all of the attendees of the ball, saying that he shall lock her in a tower full of straw overnight and if she turns it all into gold, she can marry Henry, but should she fail, then she dies. The next day, Cora demonstrates her ability to produce gold from straw before the kingdom and Prince Henry proposes to her, a proposal which she accepts, and the two of them soon marry. Cora later tells the king that she doesn't love his son, however, he tells her that love is weakness and that everything comes down to power, something that she really takes to heart (ironically, before ripping hers out). Months later, Henry and Cora present their baby before the kingdom together proudly and Cora states that her name is Regina, for one day, she will be queen. }} As a young girl, Regina wanders her mother's study along with her doll, Isabelle, and asks Cora if she'd like to play dress-up with them. However, Cora is too busy, and having no one to properly spend time with makes Regina start to crave a sister. She ends up finding Cora's magic wand and attempts to use it to bring her doll to life; however, the magic backfires and ends up knocking her out, to Cora and Henry's fear. Henry wonders if Cora's able to heal their daughter with her magic, but she can't because it was ''her magic that did the harm. They need someone who's related to her that's not Cora to heal her, and as such Cora journeys to Oz to find the daughter she abandoned many years ago. She brings Zelena back with her to the Enchanted Forest, and Henry is confused by who she is. Cora insists that she can save Regina's life, wanting her husband to back off, and any reservations he might have had are wiped away when Regina is fully healed. When Regina and Zelena find out they are sisters though, their memories are wiped and the latter is forced back to Oz. }} Henry is introduced as the loving father of Regina, a loving, warm young woman who is constantly subdued by her controlling, harsh mother, Cora. Henry is very supportive of Regina and her passions and skills, including horseback riding, but Cora judges her daughter listlessly based on her preferred activities and the lifestyle she leads. Henry disagrees with Cora's strict views but can't bring himself to confront her due to her powers, and even if he did subtly, Cora would silence him. Henry knows that his daughter is not as interested in finding a love for herself as Cora is in getting her a husband. After Regina saves young Snow White from a rampaged horse, her father, the kind King Leopold, proposes to her, and Cora accepts on her daughter's behalf, even though Henry can tell it's not what Regina wants. }} The stress of getting married to a man she doesn't love gets to Regina, to the point she starts fantasizing about murdering Snow White. One day, Regina is walking outside her castle with her father, Henry. Crying, she tells him that he doesn't understand what her mother is doing to her. She claims it is like her mother is turning her into her. She insists she must get away, shocking her father. He reminds her that the wedding is tomorrow, so Regina explains that she doesn't want to marry the king. He tries to play it off as cold feet, but Regina tells him that it is insanity. She explains that she's angry all the time and her mother is making her crazy. Henry tells his daughter that Cora wants to give her everything she never got for herself. Upset, Regina cries that she doesn't want her mother's life, but a life of her own, Henry is unsure how to respond. Regina then asks how her mother got the way she is. Her father shockingly tells her that there was a "man". He tells his daughter that this man brought magic to Cora and gave her the book of spells. Regina asks his name, but her father doesn't know, stating not even Cora will tell him. Regina then evilly asks her father to confirm the the book is that man's. Later, while her parents sleep, Regina gets the book from under Cora's pillow. The following day, Regina banishes her mother to Wonderland. }} After King Leopold suspects that Regina had another man, he locks her up in a tower. The Genie is alone in the gardens when he uses a knife to cut off an apple from Regina's tree. As he eats it, he hears someone approach him from behind, so he states he was starting to think they weren't coming. Henry approaches the Genie with a box and says he was expecting Regina. The Genie angrily points his knife at the man and asks who he is and what he did with Regina. Henry explains that the king has locked her away in the chambers, so his daughter is a prisoner in her own kingdom. The Genie is shocked to discover that Henry is the queen's father. Henry hands the Genie the large box and asks him to take it to Regina as the palace guards won't allow him to enter her chambers as they know he'd die for her. He adds that the king trusts the Genie and is unaware that he's the one who took her heart so the guards will allow him in to give the box. Confused, the Genie asks what is inside, but Henry gives him a vague answer, saying it is the only thing that can free her from the wretched life. "If you truly care for my daughter, I know you'll do whatever it takes to set her free" he says. Henry Sr. then walks away, leaving a very confused Genie. He picks up a key that opens the box and looks at it - we later find out it contains Agrabahn vipers. }} Regina once again fails to find and kill Snow White, with Henry witnessing her profession to a group of lined up villagers that she loves them all dearly... in an attempt to pump them for information. It's then that Tinker Bell shows up, having witnessed Regina throw her chance at love away, and tells the people that she's lying. Regina spares her life to prove her wrong, but later Tink goes to Henry and tells her of how Regina's fate was determined by pixie dust, and she's supposed to find happiness with a man with a lion tattoo. She gives Henry a map to Cupid's arrow, capable of leading one to gaze upon the person they love the most, so Regina can use it to find this man. Henry tricks his daughter into following him by saying he found the map in Cora's spell book, and that he thinks it might lead them somewhere to help her finally get her revenge and move on. When she learns the truth, she is outraged, and uses the spell book to reverse the arrow's enchantment and lead her to gaze upon the person she hates most. She thinks this will help her find Snow White, but it in fact only leads her to gaze upon her own reflection, meaning the person she hates the most... is herself. Henry is most woeful at this discovery. }} Henry is riding with the Queen in her carriage one day when she orders it to stop because she notices people gathering for a wedding in her royal meadow. She steps outside and seems hospitable towards them at first... until she rips out the groom's heart. Henry asks if maybe she's overreacting because it's the anniversary of Daniel's death, but Regina orders her father not to talk to her about this day. He insists that alienating her people would be short-sighted and weak, leading her to insist that she's not weak before crushing the man's heart because someone just made her angry. She tells the minister to book the church next time there's a wedding, before ordering her father to find his own way home because she has somewhere to be. Later, he is seen brushing his daughter's hair when Cora enters the room. He is shocked by her appearance, but she immediately orders him to leave. He does so, and Cora proceeds to pull a ruse on her daughter, leading Regina to drink a potion that makes her barren. }} On the day of her birthday, Regina visits a small village to find Snow White's location from the peasants. One man offers to tell her if he can have something in return, but she instead decides to choke him for his disrespect. Snow, Charming and the dwarfs arrive to stop her, so she teleports home. Henry urges her to let go of her anger and blame Cora for Daniel's death, if anyone. He adds that Cora will always have control over Regina if she doesn't let go. Later on, after seeing his daughter still in anger, he commands the Magic Mirror to summon Cora in a looking glass. He asks for help getting Regina to let go, but Cora insists the only way to help is killing Snow. Refusing this advice, Henry seeks out Snow to talk to her and Cora travels through the looking glass, thanks to Henry allowing her. She finds Snow and steals her heart, giving it to Regina as a birthday present. However, when Regina crushes it, she discovers that Henry swapped it with someone else's. He justifies himself, claiming that she'd be dark forever if she killed Snow, and now she has a chance of redemption. Regina ignores this and shrinks her father to lock him away in a box so that he can't stop her in the future. Later on, Regina tells her mother that Henry was right about her being destructive, adding that that when she gets her revenge, it'll be her own victory. Regina then uses the Magic Mirror to drag Cora back to Wonderland, but just before she is taken, she steals the box containing Henry so that Regina will truly be alone. }} Regina implores Jefferson to use his hat to get them to Wonderland and, after they've eluded Cora's guards, they make it back to the looking glass with what Regina came to look for. Regina stops to inspect a giant mushroom, and he asks her what she's doing. She tells him that there's something she has to do first. She takes a piece of mushroom, Jefferson asks her if she knows what the food there does, and she then sets the box down and opens it. She places the food in the box, stands up, and quickly steps back. Then, her father is returned to his normal size. Jefferson is shocked, but Regina hugs her father, happy to see him. Henry tells her that they must hurry as the Queen's soldiers are coming. "You knew only two could go through the hat." Jefferson says, realizing Regina's evil game. Jefferson tries to grab her but his feet are stuck to the ground, thanks to Regina's magic. Jefferson is horrified that she tricked him and that now he can't go back to his daughter, to which Regina tells him that he shouldn't have left her in the first place, because one should never abandon family. This said, she and Henry go through the portal. }} Back in the fairytale land, Regina is seen looking at the people below her from the window of her contained room. A prison guard tells her that she has a visitor, and walks away to reveal Regina's father. The Queen is happy to see him, but Henry himself looks heart-wrenched. He tells her, through the bars on her door, that this is all her fault, that he failed her as a father. With his head against the bars, he adds that he should had done more to protect her, and wonders if she can ever forgive him. Regina is brought to tears and tells him that there's no need, for how could she blame the one she loves most? "The only one to stand by me to the end." Henry tells her that it doesn't have to be the end, to which Regina replies that Snow and her Prince seemed rather determined to make it so. Henry begs her to show a little regret for what she's done, the pain she's caused, to show them that she can change. "They will spare you, just give them a reason. I beg of you." Regina looks at him, not saying a word. Later, Henry attends his daughter's execution, but she is spared by Snow White. When Rumplestiltskin comes to visit with a proposal, Regina tells her father to set up her entourage, for she has a wedding to crash... }} After Regina crashes the wedding of Snow White and Prince Charming with the promise of taking away their happy endings, she reveals to her father and to the Magic Mirror that she plans on enacting the Dark Curse. They try to convince her not to, but to no avail. Therefore, Regina retrieves the curse from her friend Maleficent, but when she first tries to enact it, before her father and some of the darkest creatures of the Enchanted Forest, the curse becomes a dud, because the heart she used, that of her steed, isn't good enough. Rumplestiltskin explains to her that she needs to kill the thing she loves most: her father. He tells her that she doesn't have to do this. She walks away, and he asks her why she'd do it if the price is a hole that can never be filled. He begs her to stop worrying about Snow White and start over. "We can have a new life.", he says. She asks him what kind of life, because all she's worked for and all she's built will be gone. Her power will disappear, and they already think she's nothing. The valet tells her "Power is seductive. But so is love. You can have that again." She looks at him for a few seconds, sadly so, and then leans against his body as he embraces her. She then tells him, with a brokenhearted look, that she just wants to be happy. He reassures her that she can be. He believes that they can find happiness together. Tears stream down the Queen's face, as he tells her that the choice is hers. She then tells him that she thinks he's right, as she continues crying. She looks at him with a smile and says "I can be happy." He smiles back at her, filled with relief, until she adds "Just not here." This said, the Queen thrusts her hand into her father's chest and takes out his heart. He falls dead to the floor and she says "I'm sorry...", with genuine sorrow. Later, after she enacts the curse for real, she plants a flower on her father's tombstone. 'Post-Death' 'Season 1' }} When Mr. Gold and Regina discuss Emma Swan and her connection to Henry Mills, the Mayor's adopted son, the pawnbroker asks the Mayor how she came about choosing her son's name, but she doesn't reply. Regina keeps her vault in the local cemetery, disguised as her father's mausoleum. Inside there's a coffin where his body presumably lies, but once one pushes the coffin open it reveals a passageway to the vault where she keeps her collection of hearts, as well as various other items. 'Season 2 }} When Henry Mills becomes determined to help bring back his birth mother and grandmother from the fairytale land, he gets Regina's skeleton keys and enters his adoptive grandfather's mausoleum. He notices the inscription, before pushing the coffin and entering the vault. When Dr. Whale confronts Regina, wanting to go back to his land and to his brother, Archie comes to understand that his brother is dead and the curse only brought the living. Archie orders Whale to leave, and then has a talk with Regina, failing to believe that the curse only brought the living because her father's mausoleum is in town. Season 5' }} As it turns out, when Prince Henry died his soul was transported to the Underworld due to the amount of unfinished business he had at the time of his death, mostly regarding Regina. His wife Cora ends up there too, and when Captain Hook dies in vain Regina and her friends journey to the Underworld in order to save him. Cora warns her to go home with her son and lover, threatening to send her father to a "worse place" if she does not, and Regina is deeply conflicted. The only way she's ever been able to deal with what she did to her father is by believing that he went to a better place, so the idea that he could be eternally tormented heavily weighs on her. She ends up pouring the Ale of Sinead over his grave in order to contact him, and he makes it clear that he forgives her for everything she did and that he wants her to stay in the Underworld and help her friends because it's the right thing to do. Cora then prepares to throw him into the hellfire but Regina shows up to stop her. When she fails, it doesn't matter... because a light soon opens up, and Henry is welcomed into Mount Olympus. His unfinished business was helping Regina find and be who she really is without Cora's control, which is now fulfilled. Before he goes on, he bids his daughter a final goodbye and meets his grandson, with whom he shares a name. He tells him to take good care of his mother before finally entering heaven as his daughter and namesake grandson watch. The clock in the Underworld then ticks to signify his soul passing over. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 118 02.png Promo 118 05.png Promo 118 06.png Promo 118 08.png Promo 118 12.png Promo 118 13.png Promo 118 14.png Promo 512 28.png Promo 512 29.png Promo 512 30.png Promo 512 31.png Promo 512 33.png Promo 614 04.png Promo 614 07.png Promo 614 10.png Promo 614 15.png Promo 614 17.png Promo 614 18.png Promo 614 21.png Promo 614 22.png Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Princes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Featured Articles